My Escape, My Redemption
by Pikadaj
Summary: ‘Sex is my escape, sex is my redemption.’ Or so Gaara thinks when he meets Hyuuga Neji in a nightclub. GaaraxNeji.


**Title:** My Escape, My Redemption.  
**Authoress: **Darka-chan  
**Summary:** 'Sex is my escape, sex is my redemption.' Or so Gaara thinks when he meets Hyuuga Neji in a nightclub. GaaraxNeji._

* * *

Sex is my escape, sex is my redemption,  
__I lick my lips, I see you sweat.  
__Won't you get it on with me?_

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara, 16 years old with scarlet hair, sea foam eyes, a pale skin and the kanji for Ai, love, tattooed on his forehead. He is sitting in the hottest night club around, drinking one drink after another of which most are paid for him. He smirks as his eyes fall on a boy and he licks his lips, tasting the alcohol stained on them.

'Perfect.'

_

* * *

I noticed your stare from the beginning,  
__lust in your eyes, clouding your vision.  
__You aren't all that pretty but I will do you all the same,  
__I need to get it on so come with me._

* * *

Hyuuga Neji, 18 years old with long brown hair, pearly white eyes and a fair skin. He walks to the bar where he sits down next to an interesting red-head and orders a drink for himself.

"Hello." He greets the boy next to him.

_

* * *

My intentions are well known,  
__you are just another in my grip.  
__Your stench staining my mouth,  
__but you'll never be too drunk for this._

* * *

"Hey." Gaara greets back, smirking at the boy next to him. The long-haired boy will be one of the Sabaku's better ones.

"What brings you here?" The boy inquires at which Gaara just shrugs, taking a sip of his drink.

"Does it really matter?"

_

* * *

You want me so bad,  
__I see you getting driven,  
__I don't want you all that much but beggars can't be choosers._

* * *

Neji chuckles lightly at the reply of the other, or, at the lack of reply from the other if you will.

"I guess not." He murmurs over the loud music.

His drink is placed in front of him and the Hyuuga places some money on the bar.

"Keep the change."

_

* * *

Sex is my escape, sex is my redemption,  
__free me from my mind if only for a little while_

* * *

Gaara smirks slightly. "A cocktail? Surely you're not here to stay sober, are you?"

The boy glances up from his glass. "And if I were?"

"You'd be dancing."

_

* * *

Spice up my life,  
__you know you wanna do me.  
__Spice up all the drinks,  
__I'll be the one to do you._

* * *

Neji chuckles lightly again. "Touché." he murmurs. "Allow me to buy you a drink. " he continues at which the red-head just shrugs.

"What's your name?" the Hyuuga asks, paying for the red-head's next drink.

_

* * *

I don't care who you are,  
__my mind will play it's magic.  
__Don't look at me like that,  
__I'm not some fuckin' piece of meat._

* * *

Smirking, Gaara takes a gulp of the new drink. "Again, does it matter?"

And again, the boy next to him chuckles. "A nameless face in the crowd, hm?"

"Not nameless," Gaara corrects him. "just thoughtless."  
_

* * *

I don't listen to the words you say,  
__they are the same as everybody's.  
__You hand me a drink it's drugged but I don't fuckin' care._

* * *

Neji laughs at this and realises he won't be getting any personal information out of this one. Smirking, the Hyuuga finishes his drink. ´Doesn't matter,´ he thinks amused, watching the red-head over his drink. 'I'll get my fun.'_

* * *

You smile as I drink it,  
__you think you'll get me everywhere now._

* * *

Gaara places his now empty glass on the bar and turns to the male next to him, deciding to end this game.

"Sex?"

_

* * *

Give my my escape, give me my redemption,  
__drag my outside so I can do you hard.  
__I don't care who you are, like you don't care about me,  
__I don't even fuckin' care if others see._

* * *

Neji chuckles at the bluntness of the obviously younger boy. "I thought you'd never ask." He murmurs, pressing his lips to the boy's._

* * *

Sex is my escape, sex is my redemption,  
__so won't you get it on with me._

* * *

The two exit the nightclub together, planning on making the best of the night and knowing they will most likely never meet again.**

* * *

Tadaa!  
Kinda different from my other fics, other style and such, but yeeaah n,n" Can't say that has to be a bad thing, ne?**

It's kinda a break for 'Failed Attempts' since I'm taking waaaaay too long which I'm sorry for, but I'll try to update it this month. Hell, school exists to give people time to write while they're skipping XD –cough- or so I think.

Well, lemme know what you think of this one-shot, ne? I'm considering a sequel –a short multiple chapter fic-, but I'm not sure about it. It'll most likely be about Gaara and Neji meeting up again, and getting personal, but like I said; I'm not sure about it.

The song is My Escape, My Redemption, written by yours truly when she was totally and utterly bored XD


End file.
